criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Justin Lawson
|age = 34 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = |profession = Mayor Deputy mayor (formerly) Judge (formerly) District attorney (formerly) |partners = Abigail Baines (fiancée) † |affiliation = Concordian City Council Concordian Flying Squad Concordian Police Department Justice Corps The New Truth Criminal Court of Concordia (formerly) |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #3: In the Line of Fire (s4) }} Mayor Justin Lawson is a central character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case. Profile Justin is the 34-year-old mayor of Concordia, assuming the position after Cornelius Castletown's murder as his deputy mayor. Furthermore, he was formerly the city judge and the former district attorney. He has short blond hair and wears a light brown suit jacket with a matching top hat. He also dons a white shirt with a blue tie underneath a brown vest. Throughout his appearances as a judge, Justin has donned a black standard judge's robe over his usual attire. As the mayor, he dons a black coat with two breast pockets over a white shirt and a black tie. Per his three appearances as a suspect, it is known that Justin uses Lavender Lust cream, eats spaghetti and smokes opium. Moreover, he is physically fit, drinks coffee, has been to Switzerland and smokes cigars. He is also known to be a marksman, and plays golf. Events of Criminal Case As the district attorney In the Line of Fire After arresting Otis Kidd's killer, Chief Wright informed Maddie and the player he needed their help. Specifically, Justin said he needed help regarding Father Donovan, whom the team had met previously. He said Donovan had come under scrutiny due to his dedication with the immigrant cause, so he wanted to clear his name of any suspicion. However, he did not want Donovan to know about it, this was something he was inquiring on his own. After searching, they found that he frequented a brothel owned by Madam Xiang. According to her, he tries to help her girls find 'honest work', but they work more like servants than actual workers. When told about this, plus what was found about him in the last case, he was absolutely certain Donovan was a good man and was doing the best for his community. In the Name of the Father After arresting Father Donovan's killer, Justin came to assist the player after hearing that Oscar Trefusis was involved in the immigrant exploitation scheme spearheaded by Edward Whimple. He and the player confronted Trefusis regarding this, but he immediately sent the two out, angry at them for their seemingly baseless accusations. The two eventually found proof of Trefusis' transactions with Whimple and confronted him once again. Unable to deny the claims, Trefusis was forced by Justin to pay the fine in full and to give his maid, Audrey Scott, her documents back. Let Her Eat Cake After arresting Georgina Upperton's killer, Justin showed up to congratulate the player on their efficiency and discretion during the investigation. Justin mentioned being invited to the picnic but not being able to attend due to his duties as the district attorney. He then made it clear that he did not stand for Alastor's feeling that he was above the law and was determined to find new leads regarding his identity. Chief Wright suggested that Elisa Melody may have a lead, as Alastor's party planner, prompting Justin to talk to her. She mentioned keeping all of the instructions Alastor had sent her in her purple notebook, which she had lost. Justin then asked her if she had planned Alastor's next party, to which Elisa has replied that he didn't want here involved in more than one party. She mentioned that Alastor had complained that her paper invitations were dull and said that the next one would be printed on "something unusual." Justin then told the player to work with Maddie in searching the picnic lawn and the party tent for Elisa's notebook and the next party's invitation respectively and to report to him afterwards. Later, Maddie and the player informed him of the location of Alastor's next party and the connection of Giulietta Capecchi to Georgina and the other victims of Alastor's recent parties. Justin trusted the team to find Alastor and bring him to justice. Behind the Mask After the team concluded that Wentworth killed George Buchanan to protect Archie Rochester, Justin and the player interrogated him to find out if he was Mr Alastor. After he denied the accusations, they found a love letter from Alastor to Giulietta Capecchi at the billiards room. The duo then interrogated Giulietta, who said that she had tossed a gift from Alastor in a fountain. After they found the gift, which Evie used to discover Archie's identity as Alastor, the two proceeded to arrest Archie. Later, Chief Wright announced that Archie was released because he was not directly responsible of any crime. Believing that Wright was not serving justice properly in Concordia, Justin left the airship, slamming the door in anger. Breaking the Glass Ceiling After arresting Norah Barnlow's killer and hearing about Judge Takakura's retirement, Justin showed up at the airship saying he wanted to take over when Takakura retires. To get himself noticed by the Mayor Castletown, he decided to convince Gus Smiffel and the other workers to finish the Crystal Palace. However, Gus said there was no way they were working on it because it was deemed too unsafe. After looking around and finding a plan of the Crystal Palace, they sent it to Evie, who received help from her twin brother Nicholas. He said there was a way to make the Crystal Palace safe, and after informing Gus about it, he said he and the other laborers will start working again. Justin thanked the player for their help, hoping this would help in the mayor selecting a successor to Judge Takakura. Out of Steam After arresting Orville West's killer, Maddie and the player were informed by Walter Cumberbatch that Justin had been through a bad time in his life. Wondering what that was, Maddie and the player decided to investigate. They found his wallet, which contained an obituary belonging to one Abigail Baines. According to Evie, Abigail was Justin's fiancee, who was killed by muggers while shopping for a wedding dress. They returned it to Justin, who explained he was mad since the muggers not only killed his fiancee, but got off with a light sentence too. It was that reason he became a district attorney, to see that justice is served, and Maddie was glad he was on their side. Electrical Hazard After arresting Arnold Nottingham's killer, Justin assisted the player in helping expose the Exhibition's saboteur in order to gain the Mayor's favor for city judge. The two found Celine Georges' journal in the Brass Compass café, containing notes about the saboteur. Upon interrogation, Celine said that she believed the saboteur was sabotaging inventions so that a certain invention would win first prize, which turned out to be Stanley Spark's Fantastical Suit, according to her notes. Stanley, however, denied the accusation. The Higher You Rise After arresting Celine Georges' killer, Justin swore in as the new city judge after Takakura finally retired. Maddie and the player witnessed Justin's assumption as he swore before Mayor Castletown that he would uphold the law and bring justice to everyone in Concordia. He then thanked the mayor and the player for their help. As the city judge Slayer's End Justin became a suspect in the murder of Fiona Flanagan after Maddie and the player found his fingerprints on a glass of whiskey at her gang's headquarters. He did not deny having a word with Fiona, but said her goons took him there because she wanted to see what the new judge was made of. But he also said he wanted no part in any of her shady dealings, though he thought it was prudent of him to drink the whiskey, at Fiona's insistence. Justin was spoken to again after it was revealed the people who killed his fiancée Abigail were members of Fiona's gang. When told about this, Justin said this was literally the first he had heard of it. However, he did not want to hear any more of it and wanted to remember Abigail fondly, and requested to the player that they solve this murder so the past can be put behind once and for all. Justin was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Finley Flanagan for Fiona's murder. After the trial, he approached the player and apologized for withholding information that made him a suspect, but was grateful that he cleared his name. Death Without Parole After arresting Kev O'Connell's killer, the team approached Justin with a list the warden made of the prison guards under the employ of the Italian mob. He was glad the player brought it to him, as he will see to it the officers under the Italian's payroll will receive the punishment they deserve. He also saw to it that other officers who abused the prisoners will be dealt with, and has appointed a new warden to manage the prison. How the East Was Won After arresting Vittorio Capecchi's killer, the team approached Justin with the falsified deeds that Vittorio had used to evict the inhabitants of Coyote Gorge from their land. He ensured that everyone listed in the documents would have their property returned to them. He also promised to inform the Concordia Railroad Company of the real nature of their dealings with the Italians. Burning Bridges After sentencing Timmy Tanner to a correctional facility for killing Bridget Baker, Justin noted how the gang war was negatively affecting the youth of Crimson Banks. Therefore, he and the player went to nurse Jemima Hatchett to convince her to create a safe space for children in her hospital. After successfully doing so, he and the player cracked down on Dermot McMurphy's illegal gambling ring inside the hospital so that the safe space could be created. The Witching Hour After arresting Aubrey Miller's killer, Justin told the team that, in order to clean up the city, he decided to submit his candidature for Deputy Mayor. Maddie and the player told him that they would support his campaign, and that they would help him by exorcising the "Devil" from Grim Chapel. Doctor, Interrupted After arresting Irving Blackmoor's killer, Justin and the player confronted Gregory Stravinsky about wrongdoings in the asylum. After threatening to take him to court, Gregory allowed them to take Alice Riddel from the asylum. Sylvia May told them that a relative of Alice's had left her a gift recently; they found the gift in the kitchen and, per Evie, they located Lorina Riddel, Alice's grandmother. They then reunited Alice with her grandmother, who removed her from the asylum. Unsafe Haven After arresting Patricia Rochester's killer, Justin asked the player for their help in clearing up the asylum; the player then accompanied him as he fired director Gregory Stravinsky by order of the Court for his incompetence. After firing Gregory, Justin and the player sought out a replacement. After finding a box of badges from the asylum's consulting doctors, Evie recommended Dr Ezekiel Jones for the job of director. When they talked to him, Dr Jones told them about his research into psychiatry, and that his studies showed that animal therapy was 75% more efficient than electroshock therapy. After finding food for the bunnies Dr Jones would be using in his psychiatric treatments, Dr Jones accepted the position as director of the asylum. Later on, Mayor Castletown came to the airship looking for Justin, where he announced that he had been approved as the new Deputy Mayor. At his inauguration speech at the Town Hall, he thanked his fellow Concordians for bestowing his new position upon him and promised to uphold justice and order as one of their leaders. As the deputy mayor The Machiavellian Candidate After arresting Lissa Avery's killer, Justin came to the airship with urgent news. He said that Archie Rochester was to become his assistant as per the wishes of his father, Senator Malcolm Rochester. However, he was convinced that Archie was just there to spy on him and claimed that the law degree Archie said he had was fake, saying so to his face. This prompted Justin and the player to investigate the Senator's townhouse, where they found Archie's law degree. They then sent it to Diego to verify its authenticity. Unfortunately, Diego's analysis proved that the degree was real, meaning he had no choice but to hire Archie as his assistant. However, he made it clear that the Rochesters would never be able to buy him. Tipping the Scales Justin became a suspect in the murder of Archie Rochester after Maddie and the player found his cigar box at the scene of the murder. Initially irked that Archie was late, Maddie revealed to him that he had been murdered, to which he expressed his shock. He revealed that he had used Archie to know whatever he was reporting back to his family. When asked how his cigar box had ended up at the crime scene, he suggested that the victim had stolen it from him. He then excused himself to get to work. Afterwards, he got into a fight with Malcolm Rochester after the latter accused him of killing his son. Justin was spoken to again about a pay raise he had given to the victim. He revealed that the victim had written that letter and forged his signature on it in order to rile him up. When Maddie urged him to calm down, he apologized for his overreaction but said that he had to get back to work. Justin was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Samson Drake for Archie's murder. But Isaac and the player later rushed to the courthouse after they learned that Justin had been the victim of an attempted assassination. After they rushed him to the hospital, they discovered that the Police Commissioner had released Eleanor Halsted from prison in order for her to kill him. Upon learning about Thaddeus's treason, he officially dismissed him and urged the team to find and re-arrest Eleanor. A Family Affair After arresting Leopold Rochester's killer, Justin implored the player to make sure that the Rochesters' reign ended once and for all. After accusing Bernadine Rochester's courtship with Chief Wright of being a ruse, Chief Wright and the player sought out proof of Bernadine's innocence. After learning from Horatio Rochester that Bernadine's love for Chief Wright was real, Chief Wright and the player briefed Justin about her, explaining that while Horatio wanted to exploit his courtship with Bernadine, she had refused. However, Justin said that as far as he was concerned, all Rochesters belonged in jail. Nevertheless, due to the lack of proof against Bernadine, he dropped the matter and commended the player for their forthright commitment to justice. Arrow of Injustice Justin was implicated in Mayor Castletown's assassination after Isaac and the player found a gift basket from the Mayor to him, wishing him a speedy recovery. While he was physically well, Justin was angry that all the important figures were being taken out and said that the city would not stand for its Mayor's assassination. He then urged the two to catch his assassin soon. Later, Maddie and the player found a newspaper article about the Mayor where Justin had scribbled on a message: "Beware, Slothful Cornelius! Procrastination is a SIN!" Upon interrogation, Justin said that working with Mayor Castletown was infuriating because he was merely interested in cutting ribbons, slacking off, and going on vacations instead of actual work. He then said that the two could only talk during said vacations, angering him to the point where he could only vent through clay pigeon shooting. Justin was found to be innocent of the murder when Eleanor Halsted - who was also behind his attempted assassination - was arrested for Mayor Castletown's assassination. He then began preparing for his inauguration as Mayor. Isaac and the player spoke to him again, however, after they found a "Justice Corps" hat in his handbag and after Rose found out that he was looking for hired muscle to employ. Justin said that the Corps were not a militia, but a law enforcement agency he had established to ensure a corruption-free law organization in response to the corruption of the Concordian Police Department. In his inauguration speech, Justin announced that his rule would start an era of justice, judging the city to be plagued with crime, and weak and corrupt leaders. He invoked a state of emergency across Concordia as a start, giving him the power to abolish the free press and instate a new newspaper called The New Truth, which he promised would only air true and just news. As the mayor The New Truth! In the six months that passed since his inauguration, Mayor Lawson had proven that he ruled with an iron fist. The New Truth turned out to be merely a mouthpiece for his regime. Furthermore, he had granted the Corps authority to arrest anyone who spoke out against the regime, instilling fear in the citizens. He had also made the Concordian Police Department report to them, effectively making them the Corps' puppets. Later, Mayor Lawson asked the team if they had any suspects in the investigation into the murder of Judge Takakura. He then demanded that they catch the killer without delay and told the team to catch the killer by the end of the day, as the unusual circumstances forced him to be the judge of Takakura's killer. When Florence Samuels was arrested, she claimed that she killed Takakura because she had overheard him saying that Lawson (who she was obsessed over) was a merciless monster. The team sent her to court, where Lawson said that he was disgusted over her notion of love, which enabled her to kill an admired public official. Saying that any allegations of conspiracy against the regime was to be investigated by the Corps, Lawson sentenced Florence to beheading the following day at noon, the first death sentence served in fifty years in Concordia. Unwilling to get Florence killed, the team busted her out of prison, infuriating Lawson, who saw it as an act of insubordination. He told Chief Wright that he was not going to shut down the Squad because of all their work in the past, but he told him that he would shut down the Squad next time he caught them defying him. He then said he would revoke some privileges, demanding that Chief Wright fire Diego, who he still mistrusted because of his criminal past, or he would shut down the Squad. Fortunately for Lawson, Diego decided to quit the Flying Squad. Inglorious Justice Sentences Trivia *Justin is the first judge to appear in the season prior to taking the position as a judge. *Justin is the first judge to appear as a suspect in a case. *Justin is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect six times. *Justin is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. *Coincidentally, there is another character named Justin Lawson, who is from Layton Brothers: Mystery Room. Case appearances Gallery JLawsonMOTPQ.png|Justin, as he appeared in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPMiC177.png|Justin, as he appeared in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPMiC181.png|Justin, as he appeared in Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPMiC183.png|Justin, as he appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPMiC184.png|Justin, as he appeared in Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPQC186.png|Justin, as he appeared in Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past), The Machiavellian Candidate (Case #49 of Mysteries of the Past), and Tipping the Scales (Case #51 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPC17.png|Justin, as he appeared in Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past). Judge Justin Lawson.png|Justin, as he appeared in The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonAppMOTP.png|Justin, as he appeared in Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPC196.png|Justin, as he appeared in Death Without Parole (Case #25 of Mysteries of the Past) and How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). Justin-Case206-1.png|Justin, as he appeared in Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past). Justin-Case214-1.png|Justin, as he appeared in The Witching Hour (Case #43 of Mysteries of the Past). Justin-Case219-1.png|Justin, as he appeared in Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPC225.png|Justin, as he appeared in Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPC226.png|Justin, as he appeared in The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past). Abigail&JustinMOTP.png|Justin (left) with his late fiancée, Abigail Baines (right). JustinMugshot.png OG SUS 451 603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Central characters Category:Judges Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Justice Corps personnel